los_rios_coursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 5: Mixing Console functions
The modern recording process is usually going to take place in 1 of 3 stages. The 3 Stages of the Recording Process # Recording the basic Tracks - Usually involves recording the basic tracks of the song "scratch track" # Overdub - This is when you lay tracks over the top of the recording process. "Sweetening": Overdubbing where you add stuff in other sessions on top of your mix. # Mixdown - Compiling all of the tracks down into a single L/R mix. # Mastering - A optional step in the process, taking the stereo mix and preparing it for release. You need to know the format and distribution before you start. Console Construction considerations Inline Console vs. Split Console Split Console On a split console you have a separate section that deals with monitors and tape returns in their own geographic reason. Inline Console On an inline console your monitors and tape returns are moving through the same channels as your input. Modular vs. fixed Modular Console - These allow you to pull out parts of your board as a module for repair, replacement, or upgrade. Fixed Console - These consoles have everything built into a single chassis. Gain staging As your signal goes through the board there are several points in the signal flow where you can adjust the level, . Your console will work best if any adjustment is done at a point in the process is done at Unity Gain. Master/Bus Section Ghost Board Channel Pathway (Page 1 of Handout) # Line Level Button - When you press this in it switches the input to Line Levels # Polarity Reverse - Often refered to incorrectly as the "Phase reverse" this button switches the polarity of the incoming signal. # Input Gain: Mix A - This potentiometer, or "pots" (Rotery variable resisters) changes the resistance which effects the flow of electricity on a channel. Unity Gain will be about 12 o'clock on these. # Low-Cut/High Pass Filter (HPF) - This button significantly cuts any frequencies below 100 Hz. # Tape Trim Gain: Mix B - This potentiometer, or "pots" (Rotery variable resisters) changes the resistance which effects the flow of electricity on a channel. Unity Gain will be about 12 o'clock on these. # Reverse Signal Button - This button changes the pathways, so when you click this the Mix A pathway will switch to Mix B and vice-versa. # Mix B Button - This button switches (#8) from it's normal position in the Mix A pathway to Mix B # High/Low Shelving-Action EQ (Equalization) - These two potentiometers "pots" control EQ, the top on is the high band frequency EQ, the bottom is the low band frequency EQ. # EQ IN Button - This activates the EQ on the board. # Fully-perametric EQ - These 6 "pots" are the main EQ for Mix A. It of two band EQ (3 pots for the high end and 3 pots for the low end). The "Q" (Quality Factor) pot changes how large of a frequency range (the bandwidth) effected, the second pot effects the center frequency selected, and the third pot effects the attenuation or amplification. 11 - 15 is the Auxillery send section of the board. You use Aux for two main functions: 1.) Effects (parallel) and 2.) Headphones/cue/foldback. There are two kinds of Aux sends, pre-fade and post-fade. For effects you want to use a Post-Fade send, for foldback you want to use a Pre-fade send. ' # '''Aux 1 Rotary Pot -' Controls a post-fade send for the mix a pathway. '''"Pre" Button - Switches Aux 1 - 2 from post-fade to pre-fade. Aux 2 Rotary Pot - Controls gain on a post-fade send for the mix a pathway. # Aux 3 Rotary Pot - Controls gain for a 3rd post-fade send for the mix a pathway. Mix B Button - Switches Aux 3 - 4 from the Mix A pathway to the Mix B pathway Aux 4 Rotary Pot - Controls gain for the 4th post-fade send for the mix a pathway. # Aux 5-6 button - Switches Aux 3-4 pots to controlling Aux 5-6. # STE Aux 7 Rotary Pot - Controls the gain on the 7th post-fade stereo send on the Mix a pathway. # STE Aux 8 Rotary Pot - Controls the gain on the 8th post-fade stereo send on the Mix B pathway. 16 - 20 is the Mix B output section. # SRC (Source) Button - This determines the source of what gets sent to the Mix B output. You have two options, the up position it takes the source from the tape pathway. If it's down then it takes from the input send pathway. # Mix B Rotary Pot - Controls the Output gain of the Mix B pathway. # Mix B Cut Button - If this is solid red then the signal won't pass on to the output section. # Mix B Pan Rotary Pot - This controls the L/R panning of the output signal. # PFL (Pre-Fade Listen) Button - This cuts everything else on the board except for the Mix B signal. 21 - 27 is the Mix A output section # Mix A Main Fader - Controls the output gain for the Mix A pathway. (This fader has a 100mm throw) # Mix A Cut Button - # Mix A Pan Rotary Pot - Used to pan signal L/R and also used for Bus Assignment # Mix A routing matrix (bus assignments) - These 5 buttons L-R Button - This button sends the signal to the Mix A Master 1-2 Bus Button - This button sends the signal to the 1-2 Bus 3-4 Bus Button - This button sends the signal to the 3-4 Bus 5-6 Bus Button - This button sends the signal to the 5-6 Bus 7-8 Bus Button - This Button sends the signal to the 7-8 Bus # Mix A Solo Button - If this button is solid yellow everything else on the board is cut except for what's going through the Mix A pathway. # PK Light - This red LED will light up within about 4dB of clipping. # SIG Light - This green LED will start to light up based on the voltage Semi-Perimetric (Peak/dip, sweepable, select + affect) EQ - Not on the ghost board,this has two "pots" that control Ghost Board Master Section (Page 2) # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # CRM Rotery Pot - This controls how loud the signal is going to be, the volume # Mono Check Button - This changes the signal to mono to check for phasing. # ALT Button - This switches your CRM Rotery Pot to a second set of monitors. # . # . # L Button # L + R Button # AFL (After Fader Level) - This button plays # . # Master Fader for the Mix A Pathway